deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tracer VS Scout/@comment-26952487-20160827212140/@comment-26323957-20160828055855
Anime "I'm glad to hear someone talking who's clearly a big fan of BOTH Overwatch and TF2. Tf2 fans haven't been representing themselves very well lately, and it's not just because of the death battle." What about the thousand of informed people that debunked MatPat's video? I mean, I understand that you dislike TF2 with a passion, but the only things you did were commenting on MatPat rants saying "I see a lot of TF2 fanboys raging, I don't understand you", despite the video clearly presenting wrong info (Saying "TF2 has many gamemodes, such as Team Deathmatch", and MatPat having only 7h of gameplay on the game). It doesn't matter which game do you prefer: complaining about something is not bad, if said thing is horribly done and misinformed. If your only point to which game/character is better is something so bias and misinformed then I'd stop being a bit of an a-hole to those people and at least respect them for doing their researches. And about Death Battle, http://mcgasher.deviantart.com/art/DEATH-BATTLE-PREDICTION-Tracer-VS-Scout-629182045 And I know you "read" it, since you complained about me giving Scout weapons such as the grappling hook (even though I clearly wrote at the very beginning that I didn't consider them, but whatevs...), and that your main complaint was "Scout has more feats, that was a bias prediction" despite that not depending on me, but okeh. "The chrono thing does have limits, but something most people here have ignored is that the limit is far higher than the 3 charges that people have stated before. Those people have ironically been over reliant on gameplay mechanics rather than looking at what Tracer herself can do." No, "those people" simply watched the cinematic trailer and saw that it started malfunctioning after 8 Blinks. Literally EVERYONE who says that knows that she can do more than 3. Makes me wonder if you even read the whole things at this point, or if you simply skip to the winner and then try to debunk their argument in some way. "have ironically been over reliant on gameplay mechanics rather than looking at what Tracer herself can do." You're supporting a prediction that limits Scout to game mechanics, you shouldn't be the one complaining about that. Also, Ris clearly stated that he didn't read the TF2 comics, put game mechanics over the cinematics on Scout but not on Tracer, and removed the Chronal Accelerator's limits. And it makes me wonder how someone that says "You gave Scout a grappling hook that he's never been seen using" despite it being a thing both in the newest tf2 gamemode and in Speedrunner is a long-time, diehard TF2 fan. But ok, lowballing horribly one character is fine and accurate anyway, as long as Tracer wins. I conclude all of that saying that I don't care who will win, who do you think should win and which game do you prefer. I myself think Tracer is awesome (I think Mei is a better waifu tbh, don't kill me) and I'm the first to respect other people's opinions. It's just getting on my nerves how you often talked crap about people who defend TF2 from the MatPat thing and/or think Scout should win, and how in the second case you try to debunk their opinions without even reading them all.